Forum:Abandoned Stories
If you are the original creator of a story and you no longer want to work on it, put it up for adoption here. Adopting a story means agreeing to continue it for the original creator. And if you don't want your story adopted, you can have it deleted. Sparrowsong 16:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You can re-abandon a story after adopting it. It's yours now, just the same as if you created it. You now have all the rights to it. Like how in real life, if a couple adopts a child they are treated as that child's parents, just like if it was their biological child. P.P.S. Likewise, once someone has adopted your story, you no longer have any rights to it. Unless the new owner is okay with it, you may not have it back. P.P.P.S. In case you can't tell, if you want to put an adopted story up for adoption, you don't need to ask the original creator. And if you're the original creator of a story that you abandoned, you have no way of stopping the new owner from abandoning it again. A Special Note About Commenting *If you don't like a story, please don't flame it. Give the author constructive criticism. Definition: "A form of feedback where the reader offers suggestions on ways to improve the story - polite and helpful are the keywords here." Flaming, on the other hand, is a form of cyberbullying. "I was cyberbullied when I was eleven," Sparrowsong writes. "And look at me now. I'm scarred for life. I was a good person, I was a nice girl. I don't think I'll ever be able to be that person again." *If you do like a story, comment on it! It motivates the author to keep writing. So many good stories have been deleted because the author thought nobody liked it when, in reality, there were *ahem* people that liked it but didn't comment! FAQ *'Question:' If I adopt someone's story that's part of a series, and I don't adopt the rest of the series, do I have the rights to the other stories in the series? *'Answer:' No, you just have rights to the story you adopted. You can ask for the other stories, though, but the original creator doesn't have to give them to you. *'Question:' What about the characters? Do I have rights to the characters? *'Answer:' If you've adopted all the stories with those characters, they're yours. But if you've adopted some of the stories with them, you and the original creator have "joint custody" of the characters (i.e. ZephyrX9 adopted Boomerang but Sparrowsong still owns Nine Months, so they have joint custody of April, Nick, Stefan, Holly, Ethan, Natalie, and Ashleigh). Unless, of course, the original creator chooses to give their characters completely up to you (i.e. Thinkaboutthisname giving Avery Cancille away to Sparrowsong). But be warned - once you've given up a character to someone and don't have joint custody anymore, you have no control over what happens to that character. They can die, get married, get pregnant, join Kronos, etc. anytime the new owner wants. *'Question:' What if I don't want the new owner of the story to have custody of the characters? *'Answer:' Sure, you can have full custody of the characters if the new owner is okay with it. If they're not, you're stuck with joint custody. *'Question:' Do I have to ask the original creator before I do something major, like killing off a character, marrying them off, impregnating them, or having them join Kronos? *'Answer:' Yes, unless the new owner has full custody. *'Question:' I miss my story, can I please have it back? *'Answer:' You agreed to give it up when you abandoned it. You may not have it back unless the new owner wants you to have it back. This may seem unfair, but think about it. Imagine that you have adopted a baby whose birth mother gave it up for adoption and specifically said that she didn't want contact. You've raised this baby basically from birth. You're attached to it, you love it as your own child. Then out of the blue, the birth mother shows up and demands that you give your baby back to her. How would you feel? The only exceptions to this rule are if the new owner leaves the site, gets banned, or you fear that they are going to do things like vandalizing the story or putting prohibited content in it. In those cases, you may seize it from them. *'Question:' Can the new owner and I have joint custody of the story? *'Answer:' No, the new owner decides what happens in the story. It's theirs now. You can do a team story, though (like Why Should I Exist?). Once A Party, Always A Party - Adopted Original Author: Thinkaboutthisname. Reason: Thinkaboutthisname thought the story was unrealistic, immature, and Mary Sue-ish. Now Adopted By: Sparrowsong. Life As A Single Dad - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong. Reason: Sparrowsong thought that the story was poorly-written and nobody liked it. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname. Moonlight - Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: Leafwhisker thought this story had no meaning, it was just an idea wrapped in fluff. Now Adopted By: Sparrowsong (I have a great idea for a plot twist! I just need to rewrite some bits of it. It has potential, trust me). Bethany the Loser - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong. Reason: Sparrowsong thought that the story was poorly-written, Mary Sue-ish, and nobody liked it. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname (I bravely accept the challenge!) Miłość - Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: Leafwhisker thinks it is poorly written and the idea is stupid, Thalia and Nico never liked each other. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname. (comment:: I love the story! It's some of your best writing. And who cares? I've got a Nicabeth OC. Nicalia is waaay more believable than Nicabeth! I'll take it for you, though, if you still don't want it.) Live, Laugh, Love - Adopted Original Author: Kiwi 1998 Reason: Kiwi 1998 thinks it's poorly writen, boring, and annoying. Plus she can't seem to think anything up for it. (You can have full custody over all characters {Nicole Clark, Alexis Savage, and Zachary Thomas}) Now Adopted By: LolitaGoth (I'll make something out of it!) Lumination In Darkness. - Adopted Original Author:: Thinkaboutthisname. Reason:: I don't like it and I've had writer's block on it for the longest time. Whoever adopts it, please consult me for the major plot of it before redoing it. Now Adopted By:: Sparrowsong (Are you kidding?! I f**king love this story!). Shadows And Ice - Adopted Original Author: ZephyrX9 Reason: I didn't know what to do with it, so I had Sparrowsong delete it. Now anyone who remembers it can take it. Now Adopted By: Leafwhisker ( I have some ideas for it). Joy Castellan- Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong Reason: Sparrowsong honestly doesn't know what to do with this character. She really doesn't think she will be able to write her story. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname (I have had an idea for her for sooo damn long). Little Fatherless Baby - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong Reason: Nobody likes it. It's poorly-written and Mary Sue-ish. Now Adopted By: Kiwi 1998 {I don't know why you think no one likes this, 'cause I do} Little Girl - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong. Reason: I have no idea what to do with it. All I know is that Taylor gets haunted by Kronos and runs away because her nightmares are just so disturbing, but then her grandpa (Hermes) finds her and brings her back home. Oh, and I still want full custody of Taylor, please. I created her in July 2009 (8 months ago) and she feels like a daughter to me. You wouldn't expect Stephenie Meyer to give up Bella Swan to a stranger on the internet, right? Now Adopted By: Leafwhisker. Death Means Hope & Love-- Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: I have no idea what should happen next and I've given up on it and it seems so... stupid. Now Adopted By: LolitaGoth I have ideas! Memories- Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: I've given up on this and major WB. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname Unforgiven and Forbidden- Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: I've given up on this and major WB. Now Adopted By: SallyPerson Mira Grace -Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong Reason: Sparrowsong honestly doesn't know what to do with this character. She really doesn't think she will be able to write her story. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname Lena Zilkersen - Adopted Original Author: Thinkaboutthisname. Reason: Thinkaboutthisname has no idea what she was thinking when she created Lena. She really has no idea what is going on. Now Adopted By: '''Sparrowsong (YES, FINALLY! I LOVE LENA!). Rose Baur -Adopted '''Original Author: Leafwhisker Reason: Leafwhisker has no use for this character, and doesn't even know why she created it. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname (SHE'S PRETTY) Dust In The Wind - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong Reason: Sparrowsong doesn't know what she was thinking when she wrote this. It's going nowhere. She doesn't care about the main character; the new author may have full custody of her. Now Adopted By: Leafwhisker and Kiwi 1998 (Sparrowsong: Haha, the story has two mommies! ...Not to imply that Ava and Kyra are dating or anything XD. Man, that was awkward). My Mother's Killer-Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong Reason: Sparrowsong doesn't know what she was thinking when she wrote this. It's going nowhere. She barely cares about the main character at all, though she isn't quite sure if she wants joint custody or not. She wants the new author to consult her about who killed Margaret and who Cecilia's father is. She would also like the new author to redo Cecilia's image. Now Adopted By: THINKABOUTTHISNAME. Famous Last Words - Adopted Original Author: Thinkaboutthisname. Reason: '''She has no idea what to do next. She liked it at first but then hated the idea. Please consult TATN before continuing the story. There are a few catches. '''Now Adopted By: Leafwhisker. Outside the Fence - Adopted Original Author: '''Leafwhisker '''Reason: Is was horrible and poorly written. Noe Adopted By: I guees I'll take it. Hermione6720 17:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Book 1:the deep woods- Adopted Original Author: songbird1 Reason: she got lazy and couldn't think of anything better. Now Adopted by: '''Me!!! (Jukyter) An Unexpected Turn- Adopted '''Original author: '''Hermione6720 '''Reason; '''I made it for the sole purpose to see what someone else could do with it, and I wanted to do a differrent story about her. '''Now Adopted By: Hazelcats Less Then Ever Loved '-Adopted' Original auther: '''Hazelcats '''Reason; '''I was having fun with it, but now I can't think of anything, and I don't want to redo it. '''Now Adopted By: Hermione6720 Amelia Wule-Adopted Original Author: SallyPerson Reason: '''A character I don't want anyminaore. I have no use for her. [[User:SallyPerson|Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''Sally]] 00:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Now Adopted By: Kronos The Last Chance Original Author: Hermione6720 Reason: BORED Now adopted by . . . K.C. Samuels-adopted Original Author: '''SallyPerson '''Reason: I will never use it. Now Adopted By:Michael/Nico/Hermione 22:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Unforgotten Original Author: 'LolitaGoth '''Reason: '''I forgot my idea and I think that someone else will make it better then I could '''Now Adopted By: Nobody, Still looking for someone! ' This Fan Fiction is about Connor Stoll's family and his new Daughter Evangeline. I only began it. LolitaGoth Life is Anger '''Original author: '''Hermione6720 '''Reason: . . . .. now adopted by: The Howl of the Hound